buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Channon Roe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Din's Fire 997 (Talk) 22:48, January 5, 2010 New articles Dude... when creating new articles, make sure they are really new. We already had an article for Rory Harris.--Gonzalo84 18:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I am new and noticed the link from Xander's page wasn't filled yet. Was only trying to help New article Who is Laura Roth?--Gonzalo84 06:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : Nevermind, I found out. Just please don't forget to categorize new articles.--Gonzalo84 06:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories Actors who played vampires shouldn't be listed in the vampires category.--Gonzalo84 20:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Please don't forget to sign your comments. Use the signature tool in the edit bar. I'ts really annoying having to go to my talk page history and see who has edited it. Also, please be careful with the style when creating new articles or editing existing ones. --Gonzalo84 14:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I just added you to AIM!. --Gonzalo84 15:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! I'm conected to AIM right now.--Gonzalo84 20:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just remember to keep pages in past tense, state the actor's name in the "Behind the Scenes" section, if the character doesn't have any powers don't state it in the infobox, if they've appeared in only one episode use "Appeared in" rather than linking the episode two times in "first" and "last appearance" and state whether they've died or not in their infobox or categorize them in "Deceased Individuals". Just look at the other pages for examples to maintain consistency. Gook Luck! OwnerMan 06:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Animations Hi, I've just made my first gif image on my user page and since you seem to have a fondness for them I'd like to ask you a question. How do you make them start the animation immediately upon entering a page opposed to having to click it?OwnerMan (talk) 09:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, thank you.OwnerMan (talk) 06:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin Gonzalo84 is the founder while DinoSlider, Paul730 and OzzMan are the only admin I know about.OwnerMan (talk) 04:12, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'd much appreciate it!OwnerMan (talk) 03:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Dagney Hey there! Thx for the mssg. Just an FYI -- the photo that is being used on the 'Kathy Newman' page of BtVS is actually not of the actress who played Kathy (dagney kerr). It's her stunt-double. Didn't know how to flag or remove, so I just thought to add some additional photos. :100% positive. That photo is the same one they erroneously used in a Buffy the Vampire Slayer magazine profile of Dagney back in 2000 that misidentified her stunt double as her at the time. lol. I will gladly forward actual dagney-as-kathy pictures your way should it help (i handle her pr). :D Crispywiki March 19, 2013 :: I have the article. will scan. as I am (obviously) horrible at this whole wikia formating conundrum, feel free to message me (is there even a PM option on wiki?) and I can forward you some higher res images for best formatting and such. :::lemme know. cheers ~ Here you go. That second page of the magazine article is the one where they accidentally used the picture of the stunt-double instead of Dagney. lol. I've included a few other stills, should you like. Feel free to post or omit whatever. Hope this helps. Cheers ~ :btw. should you be at all interested, Dagney has a new FB page (https://www.facebook.com/DagneyKerrOfficial), website (www.dagneykerr.com) and twitter (@dagneykerr)...although chances of her tweeting are slim. lol. ::We will be posting a bunch of pics/vids and such from Buffy and other shows she's been on...no spamming. Just thought these links might be of interest to fans. Anyway, thanks again for your help - feel free to share should you like. No worries either way. Cheers Crispywiki (talk) 21:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Query Hi. I don't know exactly who to contact in matters like this. I was just wondering if you think the ritual in the embodiment of The Key in Dawn summers warrants a page? It was unnamed, but the actual ritual, a rough estimate of the date, the performers of the ritual were seen in canon, and there were only pieces of information scattered in the articles of 'The Key', and 'Dawn Summers'. I looked up the category of 'Spells and Rituals' but I did not find it there, while some spells that are only just mentioned have pages of their own. FTWinchester (talk) 03:47, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll start working on it as soon as possible. FTWinchester (talk) 03:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if it is possible to unlock the Thick air spell page? My reason being that there are inaccuracies in the page in the matter of the spelling of the deities. Both subtitles from the official DVD and IMDB for the episode lists the spelling as 'Kali, Hera, Kronos, Thonic,' as opposed to the one we now have as 'Kali, Hera, Cronus, Tonic (excluding Thonic as a deity)'. FTWinchester (talk) 20:48, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate it. FTWinchester (talk) 21:19, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Once more, thanks very much! FTWinchester (talk) 21:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to eternally bug you (I think you are the most active admin here). I was just confused with some articles we have here. I don't recall the show ever explicitly stating the Dagon Sphere was created by the Order of Dagon (although I thought it was implied), so I added this in the 'Note' section of the two pages. However, the article on Glory directly stated that the orb was created by the monks of the Order of Dagon. Should I remove the notes, or should I correct the statement in Glory's page. Any suggestions? FTWinchester (talk) 18:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm on it. FTWinchester (talk) 19:27, June 8, 2013 (UTC) (I would just like to note the unsigned comment above is not mine.) I ran into another locked page, the Knights of Byzantium, which I found to be woefully incomplete. I would like to improve the article, if you could please unlock it for me? Thanks. FTWinchester (talk) 19:56, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I owe you a lot. I hope my edits are worth the trouble. FTWinchester (talk) 20:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I know I still owe the wiki the "Key Embodiment Ritual' of the Order of Dagon (the one I asked you about before, and I'm working on it), but I also would like to ask another topic if it could have its own page--that of Jesus Christ, and everything pertaining to his crucifixion. I will try to make it neutral and avoid being too religious as possible. I just think it is worth noting that water blessed by invoking his name, and the image of the cross, are both effective tools against vampires. Additionally, he is, after all, a deity, and we have tons of deities with their own pages, despite being mentioned only in a cetain spell. Also, some vampires think Christ's death at the cross was glorious for their kind, so that implies some sort of credence to Christ's stature. Your thoughts, please? FTWinchester (talk) 06:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to be as canon as possible. Don't worry, I don't make articles without verifying information first. FTWinchester (talk) 00:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Actually, on second thought, I won't push through on it. It is too controversial and with too little details. I think what needs to be covered I have already added in the pages relating to the crucifix and Buffy's Cross Necklace. Thanks for your opinion, though. FTWinchester (talk) 01:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) About the "Key Embodiment Ritual", do you think 'Embodiment' or 'Personification' term would be more appropriate? FTWinchester (talk) 21:47, June 22, 2013 (UTC) No one seems to be responding in the talk page. I'm requesting deletion for Chorago demon on the reason that it is an erroneous page of the Chirago Demon. Or should we just make it a redirect? Thank you. FTWinchester (talk) 12:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) In Selfless, D'Hoffryn mentioned that to balance the proverbial scales, the Fates require a sacrifice--the life and soul of a vengeance demon. I've searched our wiki, and there were no mention at all of the Fates. Do you think they warrant a page I could create? FTWinchester (talk) 13:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually now that you mention it, it wasn't. And I couldn't find any other reference in the buffyverse that pertains to the Fates. So maybe there's no need? FTWinchester (talk) 18:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Affiliation I could contest the affiliation (and currently am contesting it), but with just me working actively on both wikis, there might not be enough support. I'm trying to contact two other contributors that are also working on both wikis, but I don't know if they are still active. Caleb is open to the idea, though. We just need more support before the affiliation could push through. FTWinchester (talk) 05:05, June 18, 2013 (UTC) from Capt. Grant Ok, received although what about the Buffy/Faith subtext which even Doug Petrie and Joss acknowledge? :I'd like to re-edit the Joyce Summers section of the Faith Lehane relationships page. Whilst it's true that FaB looks uncomfortable when Joyce hugs her (as she does whenever people show their affection for Buffy) there's more to it than that, check out her holding Joyce's hand as BaF is carted off and their discussion about Faith's unhappiness and the reasons for it, even Doug Petrie on the commentary comments the subtext is 'If you were my mom I'd treat you better'. Can I try again on this one? User:CaptainGrantCampbell :Can I create a 'behind the scenes section'? Again, it's a bit much that the original post says Faith doesn't care for Joyce after that scene when I think the reverse is true, she's possessive of Joyce, then upset that Joyce actually pities Faith then uncomfortable because it's Joyce still loving Buffy despite feeling a little neglected. The phrasing is poor, there's more to it than thatCaptainGrantCampbell (talk) 17:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Anya Holy crap, I now understand why Anya is your favorite character. Her death killed me. FTWinchester (talk) 13:00, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I was. I only started watching the entire series the past few months, hence my activity here that reflects the chronological order of the seasons (starting with Adam, then Glory, then editing articles about the First Evil). I now plan to watch Angel after. I don't know why Whedon was so keen on killing Anya, because he also planned for her to die in season 5, right? But anyway, there were a lot of deaths but Anya's took the top spot for me. FTWinchester (talk) 16:08, July 13, 2013 (UTC) How I wish I could start watching now, but there are these little things called work and school. LOL. But I plan to start as soon as I can. I'm pretty sure I will enjoy it, given I thoroughly enjoyed Buffy. Whedon is genius. FTWinchester (talk) 02:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) DVD's. So I just realized after rewatching the finale, it was day when they fought the First's army. Why did they have to battle those that escaped up to the school? The Turok-han vamires won't be able to leave the school anyway and they'd still get trapped. Granted, there were bringers but they could be easily countered if they waited outside the school. That way, Anya would not have died. FTWinchester (talk) 03:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Good point. Although, Willow already completed her spell by then. Anyway, I don't want to dwell too much time on that, lest I ruin it for me. FTWinchester (talk) 04:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) And watching the two shows just now--the CGI, dude. I have to keep reminding myself the effects were more than a decade old. So it's all good. I have finally come to realize the perfection of BtVS. And I'm glad that even after a decade, I could still contribute something in this wiki. FTWinchester (talk) 04:45, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I heard Warner Bros. were planning to, but without Joss or any of the original cast. Which I think would suck major a$$. Also, I'd like to ask if the Season 8 and 9 of Buffy continue to be interesting? I have some weird OCD about stories crossing/transferring platforms/media. I know the comics/graphic novels are canon but my brain apears hardwired about considering the live-action TV series to be the only canon source of the buffyverse. Also because I think 'Chosen' was really perfect as a finale. FTWinchester (talk) 13:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I watched the finale again, and I just realized they had to prevent the Turok-Han from reaching the sewers from inside the school, so the battle was actually necessary. FTWinchester (talk) 01:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Wiki Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters Wiki http://hansel-gretel-witch-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Hansel_%26_Gretel:_Witch_Hunters_Wiki I'll add this wiki's button as soon as you do this for mine. Ben Valentine (Justis Kills) (talk) 05:08, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Ben Valentine Affiliates Hey it said on the Affiliates page to message you here. Name : Drew Username: OldOneX Website URL: http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Gallows_Hill_Wiki Wordmark: I hope to hear back from you. OldOneX (talk) 01:18, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi can Reign CW Wiki become affiliates with this one? Thanks and call me TAD. Affiliates? Hi QueenBuffy, I'm setting up affiliates for the Young Dracula Wiki. Here is the info you requested: Your Name: Rosie aka Rupertgiles314 (admin) Website URL: http://youngdracula.wikia.com/ Your Email: youngdraculawiki@gmail.com (not a personal email) Button: ' ' Young Dracula is a British children's show. It is a bit obscure. There are a lot of Buffy references in it (name drops, slayers, stakes etc.), hence why I was considering an affiliation. If you are interested then message me and I'll stick a link up. :-) --Rupertgiles314 (talk) 23:22, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates * Name: User:OldOneX * URL: http://dusktilldawn.wikia.com/wiki/FromDuskTillDawn_Wiki * Email: http://dusktilldawn.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:OldOneX * Wordmark: I hope to hear back from you :-) OldOneX (talk) 04:04, May 4, 2014 (UTC) On Ronald/Roland Meeks A quick reference with episode transcripts say the character is Roland and not Ronald Meeks. I could watch the episode this weekend for a firsthand check if you like. FTWinchester (talk) 03:00, November 21, 2014 (UTC) It is Roland. Do you want me to edit it now? Also, any luck with founder gonzalo? You know one thing I find lacking here too is a somewhat lack of interaction among contirbutors. Like everbody's just a zombie going through the motions (pun intended) of editing, but there are barely any active conversations save for a few members. For example, I could only find you and OwnerMan to be the most responsive. I wish we had more active contirbutors. Then again, the series in live-action series format has long ended, so I guess that's why. FTWinchester (talk) 02:09, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I already renamed the page, by the way. FTWinchester (talk) 14:23, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Need your opinion Hi! I was just wondering if you could give me your opinion on this page. I deleted it before because I thought it was incredibly unnecessary but the one who made the page insisted it should stay. I tried to reason in the talk page but I have not received any reply. I asked Ozzman but he hasn't responded and I don't want to look like a jerk by deleting it the second time. Thank you. FTWinchester (talk) 22:43, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Exactly! And I would definitely make sure Supernatural would be on it as well, but no. An external link should suffice if we need to reference those shows. Thanks! FTWinchester (talk) 23:49, December 7, 2014 (UTC) On Character Template photos I seem to recall the previous photos displayed on major character templates were the latest appearance (in the live action series). Yet a lot of them seem to have been reverted to very old photos. Do we have guidelines about this? I just find it a bit offputting to see Buffy's page to feature her all the way from Season knows when. Please advise. Thank you. Also, a contributor suggested the new background. I tried making it work. I would appreciate some feedback if it's being displayed properly for you. FTWinchester (talk) 00:21, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I understand. I have been trying to remove that logo on the lower right but I keep botching the whole thing. If you could find a way, that would really be awesome. And it is supposed to be Angel. And I'm sorry, I liked it too, but other users said they liked this one better and I must agree since they show both titular characters--and their respective settings (which you liked to be shown). It just sort of seemed fittig. And I'll try to change the photos on the characters. Thanks. FTWinchester (talk) 22:43, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates Hey it said on the Affiliates page to message you here. Name : John Username: Zooomi Website URL: http://mistresses.wikia.com/wiki/ Mistresses Wiki Wordmark: I hope to hear back from you. Zooomi (talk) 21:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Background Hey, I saw you guys were having some trouble finding a decent background to fit. I took the liberty of attempting to fix the previous one to fit the background. Let me know if it works, if not, I can try messing around with it again. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']] 18:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Fair enough, but the current one still cuts off at the bottom. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']] 20:26, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Much better, until the navigation bar goes transparent and you can see it on the top instead. :p ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']] 23:16, February 16, 2015 (UTC) On the wiki's background Hello there! I was just wondering what you think about the background image of the wiki. I personally think it's too bland and generic. It is not very suggestive of any of the titular characters. I think it would be nice if we update it. I've asked in the main page talk, but nobody was answering. OwnerMan expressed support with the idea. However, I wanted to know what others think as well. Plus, since the main page is locked, only an admin could really tweak it. I was wondering if you could share us your opinion. Thanks. FTWinchester (talk) 02:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Perfect! Thanks. I will ask him. FTWinchester (talk) 02:17, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I checked his last log in, and it would appear he is active, but I got no response about changing the background. FTWinchester (talk) 16:36, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Does posting a "seeking a new admin" usually garner responses from all the eager users? Lol. But yeah, that would be nice. I was thinking of an image that at least shows Buffy, Angel, maybe Spike and Faith, too (in order of decreasing relevance)? FTWinchester (talk) 17:24, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Are we actually seeking new admins, though? Anyway. The inside of the Magic Box sounds interesting. Downtown Sunnydale, not much so in my opinion. But only because there's nothing really something special in it that would make somebody immediately recognize it as the Sunnydale. How about the Hellmouth? Especially the one that featured the First Evil's Turok-Han army or the crater that was left by Spike, and we see the "Welcome to Sunnydale" on the side of the wiki? FTWinchester (talk) 17:33, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, sounds good! I'm looking forward to it. Thank you! FTWinchester (talk) 17:39, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Whoah. I totally wasn't expecting that? I thought by 'Done!' you meant the background was finished and I kept refreshing the page. Thanks! I was not sure I had enough contributions here to be considered one? Since it was also more than a year and took 6,000+ edits before the guys at Supernatural considered me to be an admin. This is a great honor. I've only recently started to become an admin in Supernatural, but I promise I will do my best! Please go easy on me, I'm still trying to learn the ropes. FTWinchester (talk) 18:00, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I haven't done anything really major yet, though. But, sure. I will keep an eye out. Thanks again! Let me know when you're finished with the new background image. I'm really excited. FTWinchester (talk) 18:12, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Pretty cool. Do you plan on making more alternates? I think it would also be nice if it's a little darker? But that's just my five cents. FTWinchester (talk) 18:12, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Either? But hey, I really haven't done much work on background images yet. I've been trying to create a custom image but it's really dificult trying to get a hold of stock images of the cast. What do you think of this one? It's just a rough draft, I rushed it and all that. Plus, not really good with photoshop, so. Yeah, sorry. FTWinchester (talk) 18:27, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes, those sound good. I'll give it a go, but I'm by no means a photoshop expert, so don't expect too much from me, lol. Maybe we should ask around the community who has a lot of experience with photoshop. In the meantime, the first thing we should do is to gather recent stock photos of the cast. I'll try to see if I could get high quality images. FTWinchester (talk) 01:09, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hey! I hope you had a good thanksgiving. We haven't made much progress because OzzMan gave his input and right now, all of our ideas are kind of clashing. I put up a blog to try to facilitate consensus, but nobody else seems to bother. FTWinchester (talk) 02:21, December 2, 2014 (UTC) That's amazing! FTWinchester (talk) 18:27, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes, of course. Feel free. I don't own the wikia, lol. Plus, you're my senior here. FTWinchester (talk) 12:57, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Here it is! FTWinchester (talk) 11:09, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Looks fantastic! We may have to change our color theme, though. It doesn't fit well. At least for me. FTWinchester (talk) 21:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) It looks great now. Thanks! FTWinchester (talk) 18:09, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Yes, indeed. Sickly pale like a vampire's skin. It's perfect. FTWinchester (talk) 01:40, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi, as I said in my comment, I was surprised that my article has been deleted. But Thanks, it has just been moved ha ha. The problem is, I can not edit it anymore! Is there a way of being the author again? Thanks a lot, Have a nice day. Oh it's too bad we have to delete the page again :/. Since there are some comments. But well... It will be better I guess. I haven't save it. So yes it would be great if you can copy and paste it to me. It will work for the pictures? Without re-upload them? Ok for the link. Thank you very much :). It's done thank you very much! :D Re: background What's wrong with the background? FTWinchester (talk) 01:29, April 22, 2015 (UTC)